


Misinterpretations (Bucky Barnes)

by ScorpyR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Barnes - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Hot Sex, Iron Man - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, beach, natasha romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: We were just friends but we did not realize that we felt more than affection for each other. That night we finally made our minds.





	Misinterpretations (Bucky Barnes)

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content ahead. Consider yourself warned :)  
> Let me know what you think. I'm new here and I'm not English. So, I'm sorry if there's spelling errors.

The tension between me and Bucky was noticed by all. But no one dared to say a word. We had this relationship of love-hate. One day we were like best friends, the other day he was acting weird and angry at me for no reason. I was getting sick of it. And angry. Angry because he makes me feel things I shouldn't feel.

This time, we were on a mission together, with the rest of the Avengers, which was a great success. Each one fulfilled their goals and we were victorious. However, I was fighting 3 enemies at the same time, having already overthrown two and dealing with the third, Bucky decided to intervene. He was out of his place and he knew that. Anyway, by the time he got to me, one of the guys I had beaten before was going to attack me from behind. Bucky arrived just in time to defend me but was still shot at his waist. It was just a scratch but I was furious with him anyway. We went back from the mission and that tension was building faster, threatening to explode any second.

This mission was the end of a big case of alien arms trafficking, so Tony thought we deserved holidays. We all went to a paradise beach, went to parties and we drank and ate around bonfires on the beach. A dream, really. But every time we were partying I felt Bucky's eyes all over me. Whenever I looked back he just looked away. I was still angry at him and couldn't wait for an opportunity to complain about him being so reckless on the mission. And besides that, I wanted to know why he did it, knowing it wasn't his place.

Each one of us had a room in a hotel by the beach and after dinner, we would go to the beach with some booze and we just stayed there chatting and appreciating the moonlight.

That night we drank a lot. We were sitting on the sand chattering. Everyone was talking to each other, but Bucky was aside staring at the sea and the stars on the horizon, a little more distant from us. I got up, beer in my hand and sat down by his side.  
"What is a fine man like you doing alone in a place like this?   
He looked at me in the eyes and smiled "Thinking", and then he continued to study the sky.  
"Care to tell me about what?" I asked, trying to get to where I wanted.  
"Stuff."  
"Stuff... like why you were reckless the last mission and got an injury from a bullet meant for me?  
"Y/N, I..."  
"You were careless. I was controlling the situation. Why the hell did you do that?"  
"I know... I wanted to help you. He was going to shoot you, Y/N" He said like a whisper "I wanted to protect you. I'm sorry if I was... inconvenient"

He was about to get up to leave the beach but I grabbed his flesh arm, stopping him.  
"I appreciate that. But why? I can't understand why. You're like a rollercoaster. Sometimes you are the best friend and the most caring person in the world, other times you act angry at me for no reason. And then, you throw yourself in front of a bullet for me." Only now I noticed how close he was to me, I could feel his fresh breath mixed with beer. I could also smell his perfume which made my head dizzy and a hotness building between my legs. This man has effects on me that I am not ready to deal with right now.  
"You say you appreciated it, but I don't feel you do. Forget it, it won't happen again." He got up and said to the rest of the Avengers "I think I'll call it a night." And he left, fists clenched and almost running.

"What happened, Y/N?" Steve asked. Everyone stared at me and I felt flustered.  
"I just talked about the bullet he took for me. I wanted to know why he left his position."  
"What? Oh Y/N, are you really that blind?" Steve said to me, worry on his eyes but also amusement.  
"What?" I asked him.

Tony quickly spoke, of course, "Do you think we don't notice your rollercoaster of love for each other? Even Capsicle here noticed and you didn't. Oh Y/N, I'm disappointed." He put his hand on his chest as if he was hurt and I just rolled my eyes at him.  
"What are you even talking about? I think you're drunk."

It was Natasha turn to talk "This needs a woman touch, guys. Y/N, what they are trying to say is that Metal Man there is deeply in love with you. If you don't believe that think about how many men would throw themselves in front of a bullet if it wasn't for love. And we all notice your behavior around him. We guess the feeling is mutual. You're just too stubborn to admit it by yourselves."  
"I'm not stubborn," I clarified immediately.  
"Ah!!! but you don't deny being in love with him" Tony pointed out.

I got up, kicked some sand to them and said "I'll call it a night. You're all drunk. Or maybe was the food that left you delusional."

Before I left the beach, Natasha said "Stop being a pussy and just go to him. Thank him for saving you..." and she winked at me. I just rolled my eyes but smiled at her anyway. I confided with her early that day that there was something between me and Bucky. I couldn't say what it was but he always acts differently with me. She didn't say anything. She just laughed and I threw her a pillow. But now she was telling me he liked me? Well, if that's true, she could've told me before, because I didn't notice that.

I headed to Bucky's room and knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Bucky? Can I come in?" I didn't have any answer again, "Don't ignore me, I'm coming in". I opened the door and I saw him sleeping in the bed. I slowly approached him, trying not to make a noise. I felt my cheeks flush when I saw him half naked, only wearing boxers. He looked like a god. I went by his bed and checked if he was really sleeping. I sighed and gave him a soft stroke on his cheeks and when I was about to leave he grabbed my arm.  
"If it was the other way around, I would be seen as a creep for entering your room while you were sleeping." He didn't sound mad but he didn't sound friendly either.  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you, but you were sleeping."

He got out of the bed, stood up, still grabbing my arm and got closer to me, face to face, almost touching noses:  
"I'm awake. Talk."  
We stared at each other for a moment and I finally said "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me. I was being an ass."  
"You were..." He sighed not moving an inch away from me. He looked down as if he was trying to find the right words to say and then he looked back at me with a different look on his eyes. "How will you make it up for me?" He started to stroke my cheeks and I closed my eyes at his touch. He went down caressing my arms.  
"Don't play games with me, Bucky" I gasped unintentionally and the sound of my voice came out as a whisper. I don't know what he was doing to me, but I couldn't even talk straight.  
"Oh, the way you react to my touch I think you want more than play," His right hand started to lift my dress while caressing my inner tights. He looked at me as he got closer to my panties looking for any sign to stop. But I wasn't able to do so. This motivated him as he smiled at me and pull the panties to the side, touching gently in my already wet pussy. "Hm... That's what I thought", and then he just pulled away and walked past me.

I groaned furiously but he kept his mocking face. "It's frustrating isn't it?" He asked, "Making you feel things and then take them away abruptly."  
"What are you talking about?" I cried.  
"I'm talking about you! You and your way to make me crazy about you and then remember me we're just "friends" " He made the quotation marks with his hands.  
"Crazy about me? You frequently ignore me, remember that? Or you just don't remember every time I tried to get closer to you and you pushed me away. And then you're mad at me for reasons I don't know AND THEN AGAIN, you're close to me and actually have a normal conversation, like any other human being. That's frustrating like hell!!! And yes, I thought we were friends. It seems it was only me."  
"Bullshit. This is bullshit. I had to get away from you to stop myself from doing things that friends don't usually do to each other!" This time he was shouting at me. I was mouth opened, surprised with his lash out. Did he want to be with me? How is that possible? No, I must be mad. I need to know what he wants. I need to hear him.  
"What do you want to do to me, James?"

The way "James" sounded in my mouth made him crazy, so he cupped my face with his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't move. Just returned the kiss. I opened my mouth and moaned as he embraced me in his big arms. His kiss felt like heaven and I wanted more. I needed more. I kissed him more deeply as I wandered his body, putting a finger inside his boxers when I stroked his lower belly. He moaned when he felt my finger slightly touching the tip of his already hard shaft. He was taking steps back, pushing me with him until the back of his knees touched the bed. He stopped kissing me and looked at me:  
"If you don't want this, stop me now. Or else, I swear to God I'm losing my mind for good with you"

I pushed him to the bed, making him fall with his back on the sheets, looking surprised at me. I took his boxers off to the floor and knelt down grabbing his cock in my hand and put it in my mouth. He groaned when he felt me licking the tip, before licking my lips while I looked at him and swallow all of his length, doing movements in and out. My saliva was all over his cock and his balls. I felt the flavor of the pre-cum and stopped and looked at him: "If you don't want this, stop me now." And then I gave him a devilish smile before I throw my panties away, lift my dress and positioning myself on his lap, stroking his hard cock with the wetness from my pussy. He just moaned while I slowly started to insert his cock into my welcoming pussy. His both hands were on my waist making me thrust faster. I started to moan as I rode him. Seeing him like that under me, pleased with what I was doing to him, was so good... So, I started to feel my orgasm forming and soon after I felt it coming out, soaking his dick and his balls with my juice. 

"You're gonna be the death of me, doll," he said. He pulled his cock out of my pussy and pushed me to the bed, opening the zipper in the front of the dress, showing my yellow bikini. He then pushed the straps and the top off. He looked at me and I saw his dick twitch. I was wearing only a knee-length red dress, with the front zipper that goes from my neck to my belly button open, showing my breasts. He then lifts my left leg and entered me hard, thrusting me so violently and kissing me at the same time. "Fuck... So wet. All for me?" He asked me.  
"Only for you, James"

The look of lust on his eyes was gone, giving place to a look full of love and affection. He kept looking at me like that and I went crazy, feeling other orgasms almost out. "Yes! Ahg! God, Bucky" He thrust quicker and harder and my orgasm was making me dizzy, "Oh, fuck, I love you." My eyes widened looking at him, fearing he would stop after what I said.  
"What did you said? Say it again" He kissed me breathless. I couldn't say it again. I was too weak to say anything but he pleaded. "Please Y/N"  
"I love you, Bucky. Always have."

He thrust quicker and I started to feel his dick getting harder. But nothing stopped him from asking me again: "Say it. Again."  
"I love you, James" I screamed as I felt my orgasm explode at the same time that he spilled his seed inside me, slowing down the pace. He rested his forehead on mine, eyes closed and breathing heavy.

We stayed like that for a good five minutes. I couldn't decipher either he enjoyed it or he was regretting what just happened. But his next actions made me believe in the second one. He finally got out of bed without saying anything, pulling me with him. We headed to the bathroom, he turned on the hot water and gestured me to get in. He took the shower gel and started to wash me in silence. I couldn't handle it anymore so I broke that heavy tension.  
"I'm sorry", he looked at me puzzled by my words and I finished the sentence "For what I said. If it was too much for you... I'm sorry..."

He turned off the water, handed me the towel and got out of the bathroom without saying a word. I felt offended by his behavior and went after him, not minding being fully naked.  
"That's it? We just had sex, I shared my feelings for you and you just walk away? I said I'm sorry, I'm not expecting you do feel the same, but at least don't go numb on me." I grabbed my underwear and my dress, preparing to leave his room, "That's not fair and you know it..."

He grabbed me, pulled me back to him with each hand on my shoulders and said with a stern look on his face. "You think I would let you come to my bed, make love with you and don't feel the same? I'm crazy about you, Y/N. Fuck, I want you! I wanted to do things to you..." H" sighed, "I had to get away from you to stop myself!"  
"But you don't need to do that anymore. I see you. And I want you. Only you Bucky. Let me in."  
"You don't have any idea in what you're getting into, do you? I'm a broken man, N/Y, you know it. I could never be like every other man. I can't give you everything as anyone else could. What future could I give to you?"  
"I know you and I still love all of you... And I don't need anyone else. I only need you. But this could only work if you want to... If you're committed... Make me yours, Bucky. For once, do as YOU want and forget about everything else."

He kissed me softly, took my clothes off my hands, took me to bed and whispered in my ear "I want you to stay tonight".

That was the first of many hot nights, only love, desire and longing were allowed in that room and, God, I wanted more.


End file.
